Baka to Naruto?
by Aergaia
Summary: For once Naruto doesn't have to worry about evil ninja bad guys, a demon in his gut, or having to fight for the fate of the world. He's just a simple student trying to do his best, but unfortunately this means that he has to tackle challenges like uptight teachers, conniving students, and worst of all, temperamental girls. Naruto & Baka To Test Crossover
1. Meet the Idiots!

Hey guys, here's another story that will not update accordingly cause I'm lazy also **NARUTO'S APPEARANCE IS THE SAME AS THE COVER PIC**

* * *

Naruto and the Idiots?

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and all was well in the world, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and a boy was frantically sprinting?

Yes, it turns out that this boy had a piece of bread in his mouth and was running desperately so fast that he left a trail of dust in his wake and flipped some skirts with his speed. The name of this boy was Akihisa Yoshii, the well proclaimed "idiot" of Fumizuki academy.

"Oh CRAAAAP! I'm LATE! I'm LATE! TETSUJIN IS GONNA KILLLL MEEE!" Akihisa cried out as he kept covering ground as fast as he could.

Yoshii had been playing games all weekend and was about to miss his first day of school! He needed to be on time to take the test to decide which class he was going to attend!

And let me explain for a second what I mean. Fumizuki academy is a prestigious school that boasts some of the highest graduate students in all of japan, with a whopping 90% of graduate students earning masters degrees.

This is very much true, however, the school itself has an interesting little mechanic to... "Encourage" students to do better.

Fumizuki Academy makes students take an entrance exam which dictates what class they are going to be in ranging from A-F. All these classes reflect letter grades and have equipment relevant equipment to the class you have. For example, those in Class A have things like coffee machines and mahogany desks that made from master craftsmen. Their classroom is always clean with the nicest view of the city through their always clear windows. However those in Class F have equipment below mediocre, if it wasn't for the fact that the government acknowledged Fumizuki's teaching methods then the Class F classroom would be a safety hazard what with its rotting wooden storage units, its old balsa wood tables and even their ancient cushions and fractured windows.

All these are supposed to create an environment in which the students will learn how to succeed to gain better things in life much like reality.

And Akihisa was going to miss it if he was late.

As he was still moving at speeds one would be surprised at, he suddenly heard a loud *Slurrrrp!* sound next to him.

'Huh?' Akihisa thought, 'What's that noise?' As he turned to look, he saw his old friend Naruto simply jogging next to him somehow matching his sprinting speed as he was eating a cup of Ramen noodles without spilling a drop of soup.

"WAH! Naruto? When did you get here?" Akihisa yelled in surprise.

"Mmh? Wvat Dyou veen? *Gulp* I was here ever since you passed by my house." He said with a grin.

Naruto had been Akihisa's friend ever since he moved to his neighborhood during middle school. No one except Yoshii had tried to interact with him because they were scared of his naturally vibrant yellow hair. I would talk more about this but that's a story for another day.

"How can you be so happy!? We're late! We're gonna get expelled if we can't even make it to the entrance exams!" Akihisa yelled with comical tears flowing from his eyes to which Naruto just laughed as he and Yoshii kept jogging.

"Oh lighten up would'ya Aki? We won't get in trouble, and we're making record time! Look, there's still a minute left before school starts."

Looking down at his watch, Akihisa now noticed that Naruto was rightttt... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THERE'S ONLY A MINUTE LEEEEFFFTTT! HURRRRYYYY!"

Yoshii screamed as he somehow ran faster, a still laughing Naruto in tow. (Hehe Naru in tow)

* * *

 **Fumizuki Academy - The Next Day**

* * *

The gods had somehow graced the two idiots as they had actually managed to take their tests, that is, until Akihisa and Naruto helped out a girl named Himeji to the nurses office practically forfeiting their chance at getting any other class other than Class F. (Though they wouldn't have anyway)

And today started their first day of actual school, with both of them just entering class and seeing how decrepit the entire area was.

Akihisa was having a confused mix of both concern and outrage at how his class was, while even the energetic Naruto was silent as he examined his table, which immediately snapped in half as soon as he laid his bag on top of it.

"This is an outrage! How dare they do this to us just cause we're not smart! All of us should storm down the the headmasters office to give her a piece of our mind!" Akihisa roared with fury. But his words went unheeded as everyone did their own stupid little thing seemingly satisfied with the crap they already have.

Naruto clapped for Akihisa with a look of awe on his face to save his friend from total embarrassment.

*Sigh* "Thanks Naruto"

Naruto acknowledged his comment with a mock salute that said 'No problem'

"How can you give a piece of your mind when you don't have one Akihisa? And don't encourage him Naruto it'll just make him even more delusional." A deep baritone voice said.

The one who said it was Yuuji Sakamoto, one of their friends from middle school, he was a tall lanky teen with red eyes and upright red hair that gave him a 'delinquent' look.

Naruto and Akihisa turned to face him finding that he was laying down on one of the old cushions as a makeshift pillow as he was relaxing into it, not bothered with the equipment either.

"You're one to talk Yuuji! You failed too so aren't you the least bit mad? And don't bring Naruto into this!" Yoshii challenged.

"There isn't anything we can do about it Akihisa, and would you mind keeping it down? I can't sleep with all your racket... Mendokuse no Baka..." (Troublesome Idiot) Said a spiky haired teen next to Yuuji.

Just then, Naruto's face lit up, "Is that? Hey Shikamaru! Are you in this class too?" The teen in question sat up as he yawned, revealing sharp eyes, small silver beard earrings and long spiky hair done up in a ponytail giving a pineapple sort of look.

*Sigh* "I'm not gonna get any sleep with you two now am I?" He directed to the two idiots where Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Shikamaru Nara was also a friend from middle school, he along with Yuuji were known as the lazy kings, with Shikamaru being waaay lazier than Sakamoto could ever be. The two of them met when one of them kept finding the other in their favorite spots to nap and afterwards hit it off as friends the same way Naruto and Akihisa did.

"Uhh... Sorry about that Shikamaru..." Naruto apologized

"Whatever..." He said as he immediately went back to sleep.

"I know we've been friends for years yet I still don't know how he does that. Must be some kind of special power that Nara's have" Naruto said.

* * *

 **Nara House**

* * *

 ***Pop*** "Huh?" Shikaku Nara said as his snore bubble burst.

"Someone must be talking about me, Mendokuse..." As he too immediately went fast asleep once again.

* * *

 **Back with our Hero- I mean Idiots**

* * *

Once Shikamaru had gone back to sleep, the classroom door opened revealing two girls, one with bright red hair, and the other with pink hair.

"Hey! Shimada!" "Hey Sakura-Chan!" The two main protagonists called out.

The two that walked in were once again, friends that they met in middle school, their moniker throughout the years were the two "Plateau's" For their Ches-, I mean Forehea-, their broad personalities. Yeah, broad personalities, that's it, though another title they went by was "Dragon Duo" due to the sheer ferocity and magnificent techniques they used on anyone who messed with them.

"Heeey~! Sakura-Chan" Naruto ran to hug her but was intercepted by Sakura's fist, while Minami was just finishing Suplexing Yoshii into the ground for a mistaken comment on her being a boy and having a flat chest.

Just then, a sudden gust of wind appeared from the cracked wall/window and a blue-haired boy with a camera appeared immediately to take shots of both Sakura and Minami.

This was Kouta Tsuchiya, the resident pervert, a small boy with a blue tuft of hair who always seemed to have a camera on hand to take pictures of any kind of panty shot, coupled with his athletic ability lets him take a shot from practically any angle.

Unfortunately for him, the gust of wind wasn't strong enough, he needed more force and because of that, he called in the big guns. Kouta put his index and thumb fingers into his mouth and blew a loud whistle, afterwards shouting out.

"LEE! I NEED YOUR POWERS OF YOUTH!"

Suddenly the sliding doors to the classroom busted open with a cloud of dust traveling not far behind lifting the skirts of both Minami and Sakura while also blinding everyone in the entire classroom. When the smoke dissipated, what was left standing in the doorway was a slim but muscular form of one Rock Lee, the residential workout maniac.

"I am here! Where is Kouta Tsuchiya so that I may help him in any endeavor he needs!" Lee shouted.

Everybody looked to where Kouta was to see him in a massive pool of blood where Lee immediately ran over to help his friend.

"Tsuchiya-kun! Are you okay? What did you need help with?" Lee asked in a concerned tone, while Naruto and Akihisa were standing by them already recovered from their beating, as if they were soldiers who were holding their wounded comrade and heeding their last words.

"I've lived a good life... And saw many beautiful things, I am lucky that they were the last things I saw before my death..." And Kouta closed his eyes seemingly in death.

"NOO! Muttsuliniiiiiiiii!" Akihisa, Naruto, and Lee cried as they mourned their friends "Death"

"LEE QUICK! GET A TRANSFUSION BAG! NARUTO CHECK HIS CAMERA TO SEE IF HE TOOK ANY PICTURES! I'll STAY HERE AND TRY TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE! GO!" Akihisa commanded, and in an instant everyone did their respective tasks.

"His camera was covered in blood but I managed to save the memory card! I put it in my phone and it only took this picture!" Naruto said as he showed them a blurred photo of what looked to be a panty shot taken of someones thigh and underwear, not getting the full view and only got a part of what they wanted. The underwear color in the photo was white with pink laces.

Both Lee and Akihisa got a nosebleed, but while Lee's only had a single drop, Akihisa had a running stream dripping off his face.

"Lee! Hook him up to the bag! I'll get the defibrillators!" Lee did as he was told and Akihisa rubbed the two shock pads together as he prepared to bring his friend back to the land of the living.

"CLEAR!" A massive burst of electricity later, and Kouta was hooked up to a Heartbeat monitor that indicated that he was indeed alive. looking as if he was in a makeshift hospital with all the equipment around him.

"Whew, we save him again... Now for the real task..." Everyone (Naruto Lee & Akihisa) nodded.

Sakura and Minami were just staring in confusion at the four boys antics and were surprised when they turned to them and asked them.

"Excuse me ladies, which one of you has white panties with pink laces on?" Akihisa asked.

They got the reaction they wanted which told who the underwear it belonged to as Sakura's face flushed red in embarrassment and rage as she punched all three boys out the window.

"Wow Sakura, I think you might've killed them this time." Minami commented while Sakura turned her head in a huff.

"Serves those idiots right! But its only the second floor, they won't die from something like this. If anything they'll be back up here in seconds looking for the photo they left behind." Sakura stated as she held up Naruto's phone, which was a slim orange flip phone, and took out the memory card and crushed it in between her fingers.

Just then, the boys were back with bandages around their persons looking for the data they worked so hard to get, only to see Sakura smiling holding out her hand with the remnants of the photo data they wanted.

All the boys (Except for Lee) cried when they realized the data was lost, while Sakura tossed Naruto's phone back to him.

Once they were done, Naruto again realized that one of his old friends were in the same class as him. Lee and Kouta were both known among the school as the "Master, and the henchman" as Kouta used Lee to further his promiscuous activities by telling the large eye-browed boy that he had new way to challenge his "youth" which consisted of mainly things like "Run past those girls as fast as you can." or "Lee I want you to lift me up to that window" etc. It was a shame Lee was too innocent to think that his "Youthful" actions would be the cause of perversion but no one ever told him because no on really cared. Another name for the two was "Speed Demons" Since no one could track them should they ever try to sprint at their best.

After Naruto's realization, two more people popped in, these were two girls that Naruto and Akihisa never became friends with in middle school. The two beautiful relatively shy girls Mizuki Himeji and Hinata Hyuuga.

They were known in middle school as the "Shy Maidens" Neither really interacted with anyone else except for each other due to some sort of commitment they secretly made to one another when they both realized they admired someone they loved from afar, though no one else really knew that except for them.

The two idiots recovered from their depression when they saw the two beautiful girls as they immediately went to meet them, both greeting,

"Hey Himeji-san, are you feeling any better?"

As they each talked to their respective "Shy Maiden" a pink sphere encompassed them with bubbles in the background which gave a 'Cute' atmosphere to their conversation.

"Oh, I'm feeling better Yoshii-kun, Naruto-kun, I just had a small fever that day, so it was nothing to worry about." Himeji said with a smile that melted the boys hearts as Hinata cowered behind her friend to shield herself from Naruto's gaze.

Naruto saw this and went around to try to get a better look at Hinata but was surprised to see that the bluenette was moving around Himeji to be in the opposite position of where Naruto was standing.

This went on for about 5 more times as Hinata didn't want to be seen by Naruto until he had an idea, he called Yoshii over to help him to take his place since Hinata wasn't actually looking at him. She thought that Akihisa was Naruto trying to look at her so she moved accordingly, right into Naruto who was waiting on the opposite side to catch her.

"Ha! Got you!" Naruto said playfully as he hugged Hinata to make sure she couldn't hide anymore. He grew concerned however when he felt that she wasn't moving at all and became limp in his arms. When he stopped and looked at her he found she was red in the face and passed out.

"Eh? EH!? Hinata! Oi! Hinata are you okay!? Speak to me! OH NO I KILLED HER!" Naruto cried due to his misinformed belief.

Luckily for him and Hinata, Himeji stepped up and talked to him saying, "O-oh! S-she's just tired! She stayed up real late last night and was too tired to talk to you, that's why she was avoiding you." Mizuki lied as she took Hinata's form away from Naruto and set her down on a cushion to help her dear friend.

"Really? Oh, then maybe it was a bad idea to try to talk to her, I'll try not to speak to her then." Naruto replied, responding to her supposed "condition".

Himeji grew worried, 'That wasn't the plan! Ooohh, he won't ever talk to Hinata now! Think Himeji, think!' she thought as she tried to come up with a solution to salvage this horrible first impression.

"You don't need to do that Naruto! I'm sure this is just a one time thing, she'll talk to you later once she's all rested up!" Mizuki said with a cheerful smile.

"R-really? Okay then, I'll talk to her later, I hope she doesn't collapse again..."

Still smiling, Himeji sighed in relief in her head as she dodged that bullet. Though she herself was shy, Hinata was the queen of shyness, and couldn't handle being near Naruto without some kind of support.

Akihisa broke her from her thoughts saying, "I still think it was bogus of that exam instructor to fail you, how is being healthy part of the test? I outta give him what-for and show him he's wrong."

Mizuki was delighted to hear that though she didn't want the teacher to get hurt or Yoshii in trouble.

"Oh you don't need to do that Yoshii, I'm fine being here...*with you*" she said with the last part being a whisper.

"Could you repeat that Himeji? I couldn't hear you."

"I-its nothing!"

And with that, Himeji retreated into a corner with her friend to escape from embarrassment while also trying to treat Hinata at the same time.

Thoroughly confused, Akihisa and Naruto glanced at each other as if to ask the other for an explanation to what just happened but were instead met with silence. That is... until an extremely feminine voice asked "is this Class 2-F? The sign outside is broken so we couldn't tell if we're at the right room."

In walked two drop-dead gorgeous people, one, having beautiful deep green eyes and brown hair, while the other had long silky black hair that looked smooth to the touch with hazel eyes so pretty you could have been lost in the forever.

When they entered the room, everyone became completely silent, even Shikamaru and Yuuji looked at them to see what was up.

And there they were, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Haku Momochi the beautiful "Princesses" of the school, and their title fit accordingly.

"Oii! Hideyoshi! Haku! I missed you two!" said Naruto as he ran over and practically tackled them onto the floor not surprising the two beauties.

"Naruto-kun, how many times have I told you not to surprise me or Hideyoshi-kun like that?" Haku said in 'her' velvety voice which sounded like a mother correcting their child.

"But-But I missed you two girls! All the other ones I met have been mean to me or avoiding me! You girls are the only ones who understand me!" said the blond as he cried comically while holding the two close.

"I know you mean well Uzumaki-kun, but like I keep telling you both of us are boys." Hideyoshi said hoping to correct Naruto though he knew it would only have an adverse effect.

"I know you two keep telling me you're guys and even though that's not true, society has changed! Nowadays two people of the same sex can marry, so there's no reason not to chase after you two!" Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"With that being said.. Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Haku Momochi, will you two be my lawful wedded wives?"

.

.

.

.

Silence

.

.

.

.

Pure silence as Naruto was down on one knee in the traditional proposal position as he popped the question to the two "Princesses" in a very serious matter which left no doubt that he was earnest in his desire.

Hideyoshi and Haku were master actors and both knew that from Naruto's face that he wasn't lying, and that he genuinely wanted to marry the both of them. All of a sudden, a very huge blush was emitted from both of their faces as they looked away from Naruto, unable to see him because he made them feel happy in their hearts, though they were confused by it.

Seconds passed by as everyone was shocked at their reaction to Naruto's genuine affections.

And everyone was dead silent, that is until Akihisa spoke up.

"Naruto! How dare you propose before me! I used to call you brother, but now I will call you a rival! I challenge you for their hand! If you can beat me, only then can you marry them, for I love them too!" Yoshii shouted as he charged Naruto who stood up to meet his demands.

"Akihisa... I accept... I am sorry that I have to do this to you old friend..." And with that, Naruto and Akihisa fought which was very short lived as Naruto completely decimated Akihisa in one swift move. (The one that Minami uses on Akihisa in episode 1)

After slapping his hands together to remove any dirt, Naruto triumphantly said, "I win, now there's nothing to stand in my way from marrying them!"

Naruto was about to walk to Haku and Hideyoshi until something gripped his leg preventing him from moving.

It was Akihisa, bloody and bruised, but still alive to delay Naruto from winning.

"Gomenasai Naruto, but I can't let you do that." groaned Akihisa and with a great display of willpower managed to get up even with all of his injuries.

Over by the sidelines, everyone was watching the two and their display of idiocy with rapt attention with Lee in the background yelling, "Yoshii-kun's flames of youth are shining at their brightest!"

"Hehe, you hear that Naruto? My flames are at their brightest, there's no way I can lose here, not now, not ever!" Akihisa shouted.

Naruto closed an eye and waved his index finger at Akihisa, "Tsk, tsk, Aki, you're so naive, you forget those Infamous words. Half as long..." Naruto drawled out to make Akihisa finish the quote.

"Twice as bright..." Yoshii finished looking at Naruto with a frown. "I gotta try." He said

"...I know."

And with that Akihisa charged straight at Naruto intent on defeating him but was always forced back due to Naruto's superior power, but every time he got up, the harder the beat down, and the more weak his form became.

After just 3 times of putting Akihisa down, he stayed down, and Naruto looked forlornly as he crouched down beside Akihisa's prone form and dipped his head down in silence.

Before immediately getting back up to go to the 'girls' and get their answer.

But he was met with resistance in the form of every other boy in the class except for Yuuji, Shikamaru and Lee.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked in an uninterested tone which annoyed the battalion of boys.

"We won't let you marry them Uzumaki! Even if it costs us our lives! We will defend them from you no matter what! ARE YOU WITH ME GUYS!"

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" All the boys roared as they charged the blond still uninterested, going so far as to check his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world.

What happened next was a massacre as every single one of them was obliterated by Naruto, one by one they dropped like flies until only Sugawa, their leader was left.

Naruto walked toward him, hands in his pocket in a threatening manner, and even though he was scared, Sugawa stood his ground.

"Why do you people even try? Its useless to go up against me, you know you would have lived longer if you people weren't so stupid.

Clenching his teeth, Sugawa roared, "Its not stupid! We are fighting for what we believe in, we are prepared to give up our hopes and dreams for our cause! I'll never let you get past me!" Sugawa stood firm, arms wide, intent on not letting him past.

Naruto walked up to Sugawa and backhanded him in the face, the hit registered so powerful that Sugawa was launched through the wall and the tailwind of the attack was so strong that all the tables, cushions, bags, and even the unconscious students were lifted off the ground and toward the blackboard wall where they smashed together in a magnificent display of power and ruthlessness.

Brushing off the imaginary dust from his shoulders, Naruto at last managed to walk up to Hideyoshi, and Haku who were still blushing, and leaned down to kiss them, neither of them resisting and were in fact, leaning into it, only for it to be ruined as Sakura smashed down Naruto's head into the ground, knocking him out.

Both the "Princesses" realized what they were about to do and blushed even harder.

For some reason Sakura felt irritated when Naruto went to kiss them but couldn't find the reason why, and instead of figuring it out, chose to lay the smackdown on our blond hero instead.

After everything settled down, the only people who were conscious were Lee, Yuuji, Shikamaru (to an extent), Minami, Himeji, Sakura, Hideyoshi and Haku. Everyone else were either passed out or knocked out.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal one Shin Fukuhara, an average looking brown haired japanese man who was their homeroom teacher. When he saw the inside he realized he couldn't get in the classroom due to all the debris and bodies that littered the floor and instead said in his monotonic voice.

"Since everyone is dead I declare that today everyone be excused from class. If you'll excuse me." And with that he closed the door and walked off leaving 7 confused students.

Shikamaru woke up and looked around taking in everything and just got up and said, "I knew I should've just stayed home today, troublesome idiots..."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Hey everyone! Aergaia here, for those that are new to reading my stories, I welcome you with open arms and hope you enjoyed this story. For those that have read my other stories, know that I will still update sometime soon though I might focus on this one since it gives me more creativity to work with.

The pairs in this story are as follows

 **The idiots:** Naruto  & Akihisa

 **The Lazy Kings:** Yuuji  & Shikamaru

 **The Plateau's/Dragon Duo:** Sakura  & Minami

 **The Master & the Henchman/Speed Demons:** Lee & Kouta

 **The Shy Maidens:** Himeji  & Hinata

 **The Princesses:** Hideyoshi  & Haku

I put them in pairs because I believed that these characters would connect the most with their respective counterparts, they fit pretty well, in fact they are so similar its weird...

Also! Why did I have Haku and Hideyoshi blush? Main reason is I thought it was cute , but the underlying one is that I believe that when Hideyoshi is given genuine emotion he feels happy and blushes. My examples are when Akihisa answered a question where he said Hideyoshi was his "energy, and another time when Akihisa admitted saying that Minami was hot and made his heart skip a couple beats. I merely transplanted this trait to Haku since they were pairs and that's that.

Anyways think what you will about the story and tell me about it in reviews!

Peace out,

-Aergaia


	2. Stupid is, as Stupid Does

So... Yeah, here's another chapter to those you who like this story namely **Lil. Pantera, John Wandalist & The Geass King Bankai Keyblade**

* * *

Prepare For War!

* * *

It was the second day of class for Fumizuki academy, but the first for the idiots of Class F . After the unfortunate spontaneous all out brawl, some of the students were still at home, nursing minor headaches due to blood loss. However, Kouta was exempt from that since he had a personal blood bank of transfusion bags of Type O blood, where did he get it? No one really knows...

Sugawa had been hospitalized with blood loss and a broken toe, a miracle considering he made a human shape hole in the class blackboard wall courtesy of Naruto. And even though Akihisa seemed to take the worst of the injuries he healed so astonishingly fast that he only had minor scrapes to show for the fight he had with Naruto today.

In spite of this, Akihisa still was friends with Naruto, to the surprise of everyone who could make it to class, and the two fools played off their scuffle as just a "Little Misunderstanding". Though they were in fact fighting for real for the "Princesses" affections.

Speaking of which, Haku, and Hideyoshi couldn't bear to look at Naruto just yet because every time they did, it just brought up memories from yesterday of his very real 'proposal'.

Though Naruto acted no different than before, which really irritated them both because he wasn't having the same problem they were which was supposed mistaken feelings and irrational happiness when seeing the blond.

Speaking of the blond, he was checking out the hole he made with Sugawa, or rather, what covered the hole. Apparently the faculty couldn't have that hole there because it would 'disrupt class' even though the room already had fractured windows and walls. So instead of leaving it alone, or even fixing it, they just left a big piece of cardboard over the hole that was secured with gray duct tape. It looked terrible in contrast with the slanted green blackboard so much that it would've been better if they left the hole alone.

Either way, everyone was chatting with each other getting everyone's stories out before the homeroom teacher came.

"Ne-ne! Sakura-chan! How come you're in F Class? I thought you were super smart, *are you an idiot too?*" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

And, never breaking character, Sakura stood enraged and uppercut Naruto so hard his head pierced the stone ceiling. And for a moment, Sakura left herself in the "Uppercut" pose with her fist held high and her eyes closed.

"Naruto-Baka!" Sakura yelled as she stomped away to talk to Minami about how to somehow get rid of the stupidity in our blond idiot.

Akihisa saw his friend/brother/rival stuck in the ceiling and leapt into action shouting, "Don't worry Naruto! I'll save you!"

Yoshii then proceeded to stack two of their tables on top of each other and climbed on them to help out his stupid comrade wrapping his arms around his legs to yank him down.

"Wait Yoshii! Don't do anything! I'm actually stuck in the Year 3 girl's locker room! Don't pull me down! Push me up!" Naruto explained muffled through the concrete.

"R-Really!? Okay! I'll lift you up! Ready? 1, 2 3-" Akihisa never got to finish because the pressure he was exerting on the table he was standing was too much for the flimsy wood to maintain, and as a result it snapped in half making Akihisa fall taking Naruto's pants off revealing the boy's orange boxers.

However, it didn't stop there, Akihisa had also fallen through the second table and then through the tatami mat floor until only his head was showing.

Everyone didn't make a sound, or move as Akihisa simply stared at the wall contemplating his bad luck with a neutral expression. And that's when Shikamaru came into play, he woke up from the sound of the cracked tables and went to work, he took the broken tables away and placed a table directly on top of Akihisa's head covering him from view unless someone looked underneath.

For Naruto, he asked Kouta for his camera to which the voyeur obliged giving him one of his many digital cameras. With it, Shikamaru took a couple pictures of Naruto's dangling nakedness with audible *Snap*'s and *Click*'s to indicate he was taking pictures with the flash on.

The Nara then removed the memory card from the camera and uploaded the pictures to his phone (which is also a thin dark green flip phone) and saved the pictures in the **Blackmail/Bribe** folder and gave the camera and formatted memory card back to Kouta who understood everything and nodded in understanding as the lazy king went right back to napping.

"O-Oi! What was that!? Was someone taking pictures?!" Naruto shouted, still muffled from his position.

"Hey! What's the big idea Shikamaru!? Don't put the table here! Help me out!" Akihisa pleaded underneath the wooden desk.

All the while the girls were blushing seeing Naruto's underwear while Hinata fainted with a smile on her face into the waiting arms of her big breasted pink-haired friend who tended to her.

Just then the door opened to reveal their homeroom teacher, one Souichi Nishimura, or his more famous title, _Tetsujin_ (Iron man).

"Shut up you idiots!" He yelled forcing Naruto to stop his squirming and Yoshii to stop his pleading. Tetsujin then walked over to them with everyone giving a wide berth for the large man as his footsteps held power and seemed to make a very audible *STOMP* sound even though he was only walking.

He clutched the table covering Akihisa revealing the scared boy who was cowering in fear of Iron man. Nishimura looked down at him, then up at Naruto before grabbing Akihisa's head with his left hand covering practically the entirety of his face and grabbed one of Naruto's legs.

With an amazing display of strength, he pulled Naruto out, and Yoshii up as he then held the two in front of him, with Yoshii's head in his left hand, legs dangling below, and Naruto's ankle in his other hand leaving the blond boy dangling about with his shirt riding up his stomach a little due to gravity.

Nishimura looked as the two who were scared shitless since their lives were literally in the hands of one of the most ruthless teachers in the academy. Nishimura took a large inhale as everyone in the classroom covered their ears except for Akihisa and Naruto who were taking the full brunt of the shout of,

"YOU IIIIIIIIIIIIIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

 **One Savage Beating Later...**

* * *

Akihisa and Naruto were kneeling in front of Mr. Nishimura with ginormous bumps on their heads and tears threatening to leave their eyes.

As Tetsujin looked down at them angrily as the two did nothing but look away, ashamed of their actions.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Tetsujin asked, as Naruto then raised his hand.

"In my defense, it was all Sakura-chan's fault! All I did was ask her why she was in F Class!" Naruto claimed, and Mr. Nishimura turned to Sakura with a scowl.

"Is this true Haruno?" He asked still glaring, and Sakura was starting to sweat.

"U-uh... *sigh* yes sir. Its true, Uzumaki was being stupid and I hit him for his assumptions." Sakura apologized and bowed to the hulking teacher.

Instead of reprimanding her, or glaring at her anymore, Iron man just coughed into his hand accepting her response.

"Well, just run it by me next time I can give you permission."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes sir!" her happy face positively glowing as she saluted the muscular teacher.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard, he loved Sakura to death but even he thought that was unfair. "Hey! What about me!?" he said vindictively.

Iron Man turned to look at him and his contempt face faded into a sinister scowl.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about you Uzumaki, why don't we continue this lecture in my torture chamb- I mean office shall we?" Mr. Nishimura said with a dark sense of humor.

Iron man began dragging a very reluctant Naruto down the halls, his ankle in his hand as Naruto tried to desperately gain freedom by clawing the wooden floors below him, hoping to get enough traction to slip out of Tetsujin's steel grip. Unfortunately, the teacher's grip remained true and Naruto knew his struggling was in vain, indicated by the grooves in the floor he was making with his hands.

He looked to Akihisa with pleading eyes, "Aki! Heeeeellp Meeee!" he cried, but Yoshii remained stock still.

"Naruto, I'll never forget you!" Akihisa said as tears streamed down his eyes, and a fist clutched to his chest as if his heart was tearing at the very sight of possibly losing the blond for good.

That is, until he released it and donned the happiest face anyone ever saw.

"You know, now I don't feel angry about his proposal anymore." he said with a joyous expression while everyone sweatdropped.

"You really were still mad at him for the other day weren't you?" Hideyoshi stated with a sweat drop.

Akihisa kept his happy expression as he waved goodbye to his friend who looked at him with betrayal written on his face.

"Akihisa you traitor!"

"Bye-Bye Naruto! I hope you have fun in Iron Man's class of doom."

All the while Yoshii just kept smiling feeling vindicated until Iron man turned to look at him with a dark smile on his face.

"I almost forgot about you Yoshii." he said, grabbing Akihisa's cranium with a single hand.

"W-what?" asked Akihisa in confusion.

" **YOU BOTH ARE COMING WITH ME, BY THE TIME I'M DONE ALL THE STUPID WILL BE BEAT OUT OF YOU!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The idiots shouted as one, and their terrified screams could be heard for miles.

* * *

 **Afterwards...**

* * *

When Akihisa and Naruto finally managed to get back to class it was already the end of school, and everyone was getting ready to leave. But when I say "get back" to class, I mean that Tetsujin practically threw them inside, both looking dead to the world, their eyes sunken and their expressions were both horrified, mimicking the famous painting "The Scream"

Minami and Himeji went to check on Akihisa while Hinata and Sakura checked their blond idiot.

"So how was it? Me and Sakura made a bet that Iron Man used blades or not this time." Minami inquired, and Akihisa rolled his head to look ate her.

"It wasn't just blades, there were spikes... THE **SPIKES!"** Akihisa cried out in fear, and Naruto, hearing the word spikes, tensed jumped up looking for an escape route, not knowing he was safe. (Relatively speaking)

He was about to run out the door until Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his white uniform.

"Akihisa! He's got me! Run for your life!" Naruto screamed in fear, struggling with all his might to get out of the classroom.

"Naruto its okay! We're back in class."

Akihisa placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure his comrade, and Naruto stopped panicking and looked around his environment. Dusty windowsills, crappy tables, crappy cushions, and shitty walls.

It was the classroom all right, in Iron man's "Office" there were no windows, there was no light other than the light of the fire trying to sear your ski-

The residential blond shook his head, he didn't want to remember the torture anymore it was over, they wouldn't have to see Tetsujin ever again.

"Akihisa! I was so scared!" Naruto shouted, leaping into the waiting arms of Akihisa, knocking him over as both of them cried onto each other for support. Yoshii rubbed Naruto's back in comforting strokes.

"I know brother, I know... Let's just be glad its over..." Both of the idiots were crying silent tears as they held onto each other in a VERY intimate manner. They then realized that the entire classroom had gone silent, venturing a peek, they both looked up from their close positions and saw nothing but criticizing looks from the guys, who were looking at them with apathetic eyes.

The girls on the other hand...

*SQUEEEEEEEEAL!*

Sakura had let out an amazingly high-pitched noise as she stared at the two, blushing as her face was in her hands staring at them dreamily. The other girls had similar reactions, Minami had both her hands clasped together on her chest as her face was also red, her smile and eyes were wide in happiness. Himeji and Hinata were looking at them shyly with blushes of their own although Himeji's stare was more filled with lust than Hinata's as the pale-eyed girl merely looked down in embarrassment.

Then Kouta started to take pictures of them from every angle, and THAT is what got them scared. Why was everyone acting this way? Hell, even Hideyoshi and Haku were blushing! They were trying not to make eye contact with the two of them, or anyone in general.

They then looked at each other and then themselves, and knew _why_ everyone had gotten so strange.

Naruto was sitting on Akihisa's lap as his legs were wrapped around his stomach, while Akihisa's hands were enveloping Naruto's upper body holding him comfortably close to his own body. Naruto's shirt was pulled open because of Sakura's earlier attempts to restrict his movement, and because of his struggle, it stretched his shirt and undid a couple of buttons exposing his neck and his shoulder. All this, coupled with their stray tears made for the perfect scenario in a BL manga, a fact that the girls were not ignorant of.

"Kouta stop taking pictures of me and Aki dammit!"

"Muttsulini stop it!"

Both the idiots cried, not wanting the pictures of their misunderstood moment to be products of Kouta's "market".

Sakura's nose was bleeding slightly as she grabbed Kouta's shoulder along with Minami and Himeji.

" **How much for those pictures?** " They all asked at once.

"500 Yen for when they were looking" Kouta held up a picture of both Yoshii and Naruto looking into the camera, "-And 1000 yen for this one." This time it was the moment they were crying onto each other.

Steam literally blew out of all three girls' noses as they eyed the pictures hungrily.

" **SOLD!** " They said in unison, much to the dismay of the idiots.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " The duo cried knowing their embarrassing moment was now in the hands of the girls they couldn't do anything against.

"How could you Kouta! I thought we were friends!" Naruto said in a hurt tone.

"Its just business" said the pervert as he shrugged his shoulders, not caring in the least if they had a problem.

Shikamaru, who was just lying on his back (like always) looked at Kouta who gave him a nod, and he nodded back.

'More pictures for blackmail' He thought as he went back to sleep.

"How could this day get any worse..." Akihisa said pouting.

The door opened with a loud *CLACK* and Mr. Nishimura stepped in.

" **AH! Iron Man!** " cried the idiots in fear.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He shouted, quieting the squeals and cries. Minami raised her hand, "Mr. Nishimura, what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked Shimada, the school board thought that you're all tired of being idiots so someone came to the birght conclusion that I should be your new homeroom teacher!"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Everyone, even Shikamaru, shouted in surprise.

"CLASS IS OVER FOR TODAY, BUT TOMORROW BE READY TO FLY RIGOROUSLY AND MERCILESSLY THROUGH THE RINGER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was official...

This was the worst. Day. EVER.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

So...Yeah... Next chapter will have Yuri elements mixed inside.

Did you like this chapter? Even with its horrible, horrible grammar and structure? Let me know! I don't really edit this when I post it so yeah...

On another note, according to databases, Naruto is shorter than Akihisa by a notable margin.

Naruto (In Shippuden obviously) stands at 166cm, or 5"4 feet, while Akihisa stands at 177cm, or 5"8 feet. (even though the wiki for his height says he's 5"10)

Meaning that Naruto's height is practically the same as Kouta's who is 162 cm tall, (which is still 5"4) I thought that was kind of neat and strange.

The order of Height is as follows:

Yuuji Sakamoto - 5"9/180cm

Akihisa Yoshii - 5"8/177cm

Rock Lee - 5"6/172cm

Shikamaru Nara - 5"5/170cm

Naruto Uzumaki - 5"4/166cm

Kouta Tsuchiya - 5"3/162cm

Sakura Haruno - 5"2/161cm

Hinata Hyuuga - 5"2/160cm

Minami Shimada 5"1/156cm

Mizuki Himeji - 4"11/149cm

Why am I focused on height? Because I'm insecure about mine. That's it.

Im outie!

-Aergaia


End file.
